Boat Arc
The boat arc begins with Hajime arriving in an undisclosed location after receiving an anonymous note. This note is soon revealed to have been from Max, who sent the letter in order to answer a few of Hajimes question about who he was as Izuru. After explaining the Izuru Kamukura project to Hajime, Max offers to try and get Izuru to come out through a method mentioned in some research notes he found, which is then revealed to be reading boat facts. They then proceed to head to the docks where Hajime sits in a boat and reads a few boat facts. This method fails and Byakuya comes along and suggests that instead of reading boat facts, they should attempt to crack Hajimes head open. An argument between Byakuya and Max occurs over which method was better (Either buzz sawing his head or hitting him with a plank of wood) and they finally agree to just hit Hajime in the head with a plank of wood. This method somehow succeeds somewhat and Hajimes personality and Izurus combine (This is represented by Hajimes eyes becoming heterochromatic). Max, happy that his method succeeds, goes to hit Hajime in the head again to fully bring out Izuru but is accidently shot in the leg by Byakuya after knocking him over in to the water. This shot causes him to trip, smash his head on a jet ski and fall into the water. Hajime dives into the water and saves Byakuya then they both return to Jabberwock Island. Upon returning to the island they are greeted by Chiaki who expresses concern over Hajimes head wound from the wooden board and brings an ice pack for it. She recognizes Hajimes left eye as the same as Izurus and immediately accuses Togami of doing it which is promptly shut down by him who explains that it was actually Max. Makoto shows up during this interaction. They talk about the NWP and Hajime gives a very complex explanation about it to the surprise of himself, Chiaki and Makoto. After some discussion (including an explanation of the student council killing games) they realize that Hajime and Izurus personalities have combined giving Hajime Izurus talents. They talk about how Izuru was used by Junko (Along with basically talking about the plot of Dr3: Side despair) and Hajime finally remembers about Max still drowning in the water back at the docks (gud job hajime best hero) and rushes back there. Hajime returns to the docks and pulls Max out of the water. Miraculously Max is still alive but has brain damage and in addition to some memory loss, could no longer speak correctly. Some brief rehabilitation with Max occurs and he remembers he’s a member of Future foundation which Hajime is surprised by due to Future foundation wanting to kill him for being a remnant of despair. After Max explains why he decided to help Hajime (Something something people can be good you get the gist) Hajime takes Max to the grad hall to wait for another FF member to show which ends up being Fuyuhiko. Hajime explains what happened to Max and Byakuya shows up to interrogate Hajime about Izuru, a fact which Fuyuhiko didn’t know about. They explain the Izuru project, Discuss Fuyuhikos murder of Sato and Max being the FF leader. Togami leaves and Kibara shows up offering to fix Max for the price of a disadvantage in the next comp which is promptly shut down, Max heads to bed and they then proceed to discuss a merger between the 2 factions which is agreed to. Kibara then sets up a zero sum game with all the graduates’ diplomas on the line. Ibuki graduates and joins FF which prompts a question about Hajimes eye being red. Hajime then explains he was Izuru which (as Kaz was present for her induction into ff) Causes Kaz to freak out and get mad at Hajime for not telling him. Kibara shows up, tries to kill max, goes crazy, and then shoots himself in the head. Somehow (don’t ask how) he lives and they knock him out and take him to the infirmary. Kibara suffers memory loss from this. (Next arc maybe here) Category:Story Arcs